


Please

by wolfsbanepoisoning (kamikaze43v3r)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/wolfsbanepoisoning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is needy for Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> First written Steter fic. PWP just porn that I hastily wrote on the school computer hah.

Stiles licked his dry lips, waiting impatiently in his position where he was tied up and blindfolded. He was strung up to the bed, his wrists bound together to the headboard and his body laid out and legs spread, with a vibrator up his ass buzzing loudly. His whole body was trembling from both pleasure and the buzz of the vibe, his hard cock twitching proudly and dripping precome from the tip. Despite the blindfold Stiles could feel the other man’s presence, circling around him, violating him with his eyes.

“Peter,” Stiles gasped before arching his back and bucking his hips a little. The movement shifted the vibe in him, causing Stiles to let out another whimper. “Peter, please.”

“Shh shh shh..” came Peter’s hushed soothing voice in his ear, his tone laced with mockery but that’s just how Peter was. It never failed to turn him on. “You’re doing so good, boy. Just hold it out a little while longer for me.” 

It was then that Stiles felt Peter’s hands on him, albeit light and teasing. His fingertips lightly brushed over his trembling thighs, going up to his crotch and cupped his balls, massaging them and eliciting a cry from Stiles’ throat. Spurts of more precome dribbled down his cock. Stiles could just smell himself, his musk of arousal and wondered if it affected Peter, since he had such a strong sense of smell. 

After a few minutes of more teasing touches and massages, Stiles was already whimpering and babbling incoherently. “Peter, Peter please,” Stiles rambled, his hips jerking desperately into Peter’s hand, but the man was cruel and kept his palms flat and still on Stiles’ body. “Peter, I want your cock in me please, I don’t want the vibe anymore,” Stiles whined, panting hard. 

“You don’t want it anymore? You know I paid good money for that for you,” Peter said, voice soft and almost disappointed. 

“No no, I just - !” Stiles clammed up when Peter abruptly pulled the vibe out, leaving his hole gaping and numb from the prolonged vibrations. Fuck, Stiles felt so empty. “Peter please, fill me up with your cock.” 

“Hmm,” Peter merely responded, and when Stiles felt something blunt pressed against his entrance he thought Peter had finally given in. But it felt cold and rubbery, and Stiles could only whine in disappointment. The dildo being pushed inside him was bigger than the vibe though, not as big as Peter, but it still stretched him further and god he felt full.

Stiles moaned Peter’s name again and suddenly light flooded his vision when Peter slipped the blindfold off of him. Stiles blinked to clear his sight, before he could finally focus and saw Peter straddling his chest, in all his beautiful naked glory with his thick hard cock in Stiles’ face. The younger man couldn’t help but drool, his mouth dropping open and head leaning forward. But he could hardly reach with the restraints holding him back.

“Hungry for me, Stiles?” Peter asked, amused. Stiles leaned in to the man’s touch as he stroked Stiles’ head, fingers running through his hair. Stiles nodded eagerly, licking his lips and eyes looking between Peter’s face and his cock. “Doesn’t matter which hole I fill, hmm?”

Peter smirked and shifted forward, pressing his cock to Stiles’ lips and the younger man opened his mouth eagerly, taking in the tip of Peter’s cock in his mouth and sucked hungrily. He moaned at the man’s taste, as his tongue swirled and licked around the tip and at the slit. Stiles looked up to watch Peter as he busied his mouth on Peter’s cock, feeling hot and so wanton from the pleasured look on Peter’s face. 

Stiles loved getting those reactions out of Peter, loved unravelling the man and watch him lose his usual cool. Stiles bobbed his head forward, straining a little because of the restraints to gobble up more Peter’s cock, needing the weight of the meat in his mouth, the taste and texture of him on his tongue. 

“Fuck, Stiles,” he hears Peter moan and felt the fingers in his hair curl and clutch at his head. Peter thrust his hips forward and Stiles almost gagged when his cock hit the back of his throat, but god it was so fucking hot. His own cock was leaking like a faucet with all the precome because he was feeling so fucking good with his mouth and ass stuffed and stretched.

Fortunately for Stiles, Peter allowed Stiles’ neck a rest, tipping the boy’s head back a little as he held it still in his hands, and began to fuck Stiles’ throat. He did it slowly at first, with long, deep thrusts, pushing his entire length down the younger man’s throat. Sometimes he’d push too far in, making Stiles choke and have tears gather in his eyes. But Peter knew when to let up, pushing right at the brink before he eases back. 

He repeated this for what seemed like a long moment, driving Stiles crazy from arousal and his neglected cock. He tugged at his bonds, wanting to touch Peter, needing to rub himself off. His moans and whimpers were muffled by Peter’s cock, but he knew those sounds only turned the older man on. He moaned again as he squirmed.

“Stiles..” Peter growled, the sound sending a rush through Stiles’ body. Peter didn’t like it when Stiles fidget restlessly. He wasn’t being a good boy and Stiles knew that, but he couldn’t wait anymore. He moaned again but continued to suck hungrily on Peter’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head along the length as much as he could. Peter snarled and Stiles could feel claws on his scalp but Stiles trusted Peter enough not to hurt him.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Peter repeated, pulling out of Stiles’ mouth, leaving the boy gasping heavily, his lips and chin slick with spit and precome. Stiles let his mouth hang open, breathing hard as he stared at Peter’s eyes which were blazing bright blue with a hint of fang in his snarl. “Someone’s being very impatient. You’re being a bad boy today, Stiles.”

“Peter, I need you,” Stiles rasped, his voice wrecked from having a cock in his throat for so long. “Fuck, Peter, I need it so bad. I want your warm hard cock fucking me open. I don’t want your toys, I need you.”

Stiles licked his lips, his breaths still heavy as Peter watched him with a thoughtful look. “Well,” Peter started with a smile and Stiles couldn’t help but preen under the fond petting on his head. “Since you asked so nicely, I could reward you.” 

Stiles had to bite his lips from rambling anymore, even if he knew Peter didn’t mind it. The man loved his voice, even if he rambled nonsense but he didn’t want to distract him as he moved back to slip in between Stiles’ legs and pulled out the dildo, tossing it over his shoulder. 

Holding his legs by the back of the knees, Peter kept him spread wide as he pushed in slowly, breaching past the entrance easily. The older man bent over Stiles, finally untying the bonds around Stiles’ wrist and the boy immediately pulled the man into a hungry kiss, his arms wrapped around Peter’s shoulders.

Peter didn’t waste anytime slamming into Stiles, his thrusts deep and hard, while his kisses just as hungry and wet. At times Peter nipped at his lips and tongue, leaving Stiles shivering with pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re filling me up so good, Peter,” Stiles mumbled against the older man’s lips, panting hard and moaning with each thrust. “You’re so big, god you’re stretching me so wide.”

“It feels good for you, doesn’t it Stiles? Only I can make you feel good like this,” Peter hissed, his possessive and smug streak shining through and Stiles loved it. He reached forward for another needy kiss, his legs wrapped around Peter’s waist to pull him flush against him for more. 

Soon Peter sped up his thrusts, and Stiles was left a trembling mess who could barely hold himself together. Peter was finally jerking him off too, and Stiles was screaming his pleasure. It didn’t take long before the younger man reached his climax, yelling Peter’s name and dug his nails into Peter’s back.

Peter orgasmed soon after with a growl and a whisper of Stiles’ name, kissing the boy lightly on the lips before resting their foreheads together.  
“Such a good boy,” Peter murmured with a fond smile on his lips. Stiles was smiling back, totally fucked out and sated and though he was aching all over, it was all worth it.


End file.
